


Придурки

by MirraStone



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirraStone/pseuds/MirraStone
Summary: История придурков, страдающих от ханахаки, потому что влюблены не в тех людей.Соулмейт!АУ, где если влюбишься не в своего соулмейта, будешь кашлять любимыми цветами своего соулмейта.Пары в шапке по порядку появления в тексте.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Придурки

У Хенвона руки тонкие, а пальцы длинные, но совсем не музыкальные. Не гибкие, не способные растянуться на далеко расположенные друг от друга клавиши фортепиано. Он пробовал, он точно знает. Но когда кто-нибудь делал ему комплименты, всегда упоминал его чертовы длинные и узловатые пальцы. А Хенвон представлял, как они будут выглядеть в старости, с артритом и сухой кожей, и морщился.  
У Хенвона губы-лепешки, которые, к счастью, никогда не прилипали на морозе к качелям, иначе было бы не только смешно, но и сильно грустно. Такими губами минет круто получается, а еще — лягушку изображать. Целоваться не особенно удобно — слюнявишь партнера по всей нижней части лица. Но все об этих губах мечтали, как о чем-то священном и недоступном. А это всего лишь пельмешки, которые в любой хорошей забегаловке купить можно.  
У Хенвона из горла вырывался хриплый кашель вместе с заставляющими задыхаться темно-бордовыми лепестками розы каждый чертов раз, когда он позволял себе влюбиться. И это так пошло и так скучно — бордовые розы. Темно-красные, цвета крови — как их не назови. Но его истинному такие нравились. А Хенвон не всегда различал на лепестках следы крови.  
Хенвон не влюблялся в человека с разбегу. Он обдумывал предполагаемое чувство, решал, может ли этот человек быть его истинным, запрещал себе влюбляться, а потом кашлял лепестками и понимал, что в очередной раз обмануть себя не вышло. Небольшая глупая традиция, с которой не получалось поделать ровным счетом ничего.  
Когда девочкам в школе объясняли, что такое месячные, родители Хенвона рассказывали ему, что нужно срочно разлюбить того, к кому он сейчас так привязался, и искать любителя темно-бордовых роз. Что только с ним он сможет быть счастлив. Что только с ним он забудет о душащем лепестками кашле по ночам. Хенвон согласно кивал. И до сих пор не решался задать вопрос: родители не были соулмейтами или влюблялись в других людей во время брака и поэтому кашляли периодически ромашками и пионами? Но вопрос был слишком деликатный и вообще неприличный.  
Хенвон искал своего партнера. Сначала, конечно, партнершу — дарил понравившимся девочкам темно-бордовую розу, получал от них недовольное выражение лица, а потом лечил кашель. Потом он осознал, что как девочек не интересуют такие цветы, так и его не интересуют девочки. А поводов дарить цветы мальчикам как-то не находилось никогда. А при попытке заговорить о любимых цветах начинались подколы. И сразу становились видны и степень толерантности, и ориентация.  
Хенвон старался не влюбляться в первого встречного, и ему это удавалось. Но он не мог полностью выключить собственные чувства. И вот теперь он наблюдал за объектом своей влюбленности, играя со своими не-музыкальными пальцами в «щелчок — минус день к приходу артрита».  
— Он слишком усиленно ищет. Удача приходит к тем, кто ничего не ждет.  
Усевшийся рядом на скамейку Шону проследил за взглядом Хенвона и легко нашел его цель.  
— Он упорный, — возразил Хенвон. — Он хочет найти свою единственную, он ищет ее, он ее обязательно найдет.  
— Он придурок, — так же спокойно ответил Шону. — Его единственный уже несколько лет рядом бродит, но он предпочитает не обращать на него внимание. И еще при первой встрече заявил, что в него уж точно не влюбится.  
Хенвон перевел пристальный взгляд на Шону и не отвел, пока тот не продолжил говорить:  
— Он тоже тот еще придурок. Влюбился в него, а после отказа заставил себя разлюбить. Кашляет теперь его любимыми фиалками, но предпочитает тихую больную гавань, а не попытку наладить отношения с этим ищущим.  
— А Хосок в курсе?  
— Вряд ли. Он дальше своего носа не видит. Решил для себя, что полюбить может только утонченную девчонку маленького роста с длиннющими волосами, чтобы можно было на руку наматывать, когда трахаешь ее, так что на других и не смотрит даже.  
— А ты чего ему не скажешь?  
— Зачем? Они все для себя решили. Я не собираюсь в их жизнь вмешиваться.  
Хенвон пытался уложить в голове новые факты о жизни его друга, а по совместительству и причины кашля в этот раз, но как-то не особенно получалось. Но он понимал, что такое новое мнение о Хосоке поможет разлюбить его быстрее, чем если бы он продолжал его идеализировать.  
— А кто его идеальная пара?  
— А сам-то как думаешь? — Шону посмотрел в его глаза и от этого взгляда захотелось спрятаться — в нем была смешинка, а Хенвон не любил, когда над ним смеялись.  
— Любой парень из его окружения. Ну, кроме меня. И кроме тебя, наверное.  
Шону согласно покивал и снова перевел взгляд на поле, но уже на другого игрока. Хенвон пытался понять, на кого, но для этого ему пришлось понаблюдать пару минут.  
— А что интересного в Чангюне? — наконец спросил он.  
— Да ничего особенного. Просто они с Джухоном не ищут своих истинных. Им и вдвоем хорошо. Пока их болезнь не дошла до той стадии, когда цветы придется удалять из легких хирургическим путем, они предпочитают быть вместе. Да и потом будут, я думаю. Потом же уже кашлять не придется.  
— А любить друг друга будут продолжать? — в голосе Хенвона сомнения, он вспомнил своих родителей и их непонятные отношения.  
— К тому моменту их любовь перерастет в привычку, подкрепленную дружбой, общим бытом и воспоминаниями. Годы пройдут, а их ведь просто так из памяти не выкинуть. Многие ведь так живут. Ты никогда не слышал?  
Хенвон под пристальным взглядом Шону пожал плечами и, не желая отвечать и вдаваться в подробности, стал искать еще какую-нибудь жертву на поле.  
— Минхек?  
— Он романтик. И актер хороший. Он вряд ли когда-нибудь признается, что был влюблен в тебя на протяжении пары лет. И общаться перестал только для того, чтобы не видеться и перекинуться на кого-нибудь еще. Чтобы болезнь не прогрессировала, цветы завяли, а потом начали отрастать заново уже из-за другого человека. Но ему было правда хорошо с влюбленностью в тебя. Если бы не кашель, он бы не ушел. Но выживание для него важнее.  
Хенвон рад. Рад, что его бывший лучший друг не придурок и поступил правильно. Что он свое здоровье поставил выше их дружбы. И это сделало боль, живущую в нем с тех пор, как Минхек ушел, немного легче.  
— А ты сам? Ни в кого не влюблен?  
— Почему же? Влюблен, — Шону все еще смотрел на поле, но Хенвон даже так чувствовал, что его взгляд был смеющийся.  
— И какие цветы любит твой истинный?  
— Понятия не имею. Мне повезло. Я сразу влюбился в своего истинного. И никогда не кашлял.  
Хенвон сидел молча с минуту. Со стороны можно было бы подумать, что он размышляет, но на самом деле в его голове гулял ветер. Он очень редко слышал о таких случаях и, глядя на Шону, скорее бы предположил, что тот вовсе ни в кого не влюблялся. Хенвон никогда не видел, чтобы он уделял кому-то особенное внимание или влюбленно смотрел на кого-то. Но Хенвон не замечал и истинного придурка Хосока, который не скрывал своих чувств, раз Шону заметил. Видимо, Хенвон был слепым.  
— Я тебе завидую, — Хенвон произнес это тихо, словно признаваться в подобном было стыдно.  
— Почему? Мой истинный же не влюблен в меня.  
Теперь взгляд Хенвона был ошарашенным, словно ему на голову рамен надели.  
— А почему ты ему не скажешь, что вы истинные?  
— Ну, тогда ведь будет не интересно, правда? — смех Шону потонул в его кулаке, но неодобрительное покачивание головой Хенвона он заметил. — Просто я тоже придурок, как и все мы здесь. Я тоже хочу сказки, особенной истории. Хочу, чтобы мой истинный сам в меня влюбился и все осознал. Я готов перетерпеть ту боль, которую мне причиняют его влюбленности, если в конце концов он полюбит меня. Вот так вот.  
Хенвон молчал, снова разминая свои не-музыкальные пальцы, осознавая и принимая позицию Шону. Обдумывая все, что он рассказал обо всех. Пытаясь понять, а какой он сам.  
— А какой придурок я? — в конце концов спросил Хенвон, решив, что и по поводу него у Шону, естественно, есть свое мнение.  
— Это ты сам должен решить, — спустя долгое молчание все же проронил Шону. — Может, лет через десять я расскажу тебе, что думаю по поводу тебя, но не хочу опережать события.  
— Ладно… — Хенвон согласился, пообещав себе поставить напоминание на десять лет вперед, чтобы позвонить Шону и спросить все же, что он такого о нем думал во времена студенчества. И когда Шону уже встал и пошел в сторону выхода, Хенвон крикнул вслед:  
— А Кихен?  
Шону остановился, повернулся к Хенвону и с широкой улыбкой произнес перед тем, как снова продолжить свой путь:  
— О. Он тоже тот еще придурок.  
А на вручение дипломов Шону пришел в костюме с бутоньеркой в виде единственной темно-бордовой розы. И Хенвон, не дожидаясь, пока сработает напоминание, заставил его рассказать все, что тот о нем думает.


End file.
